The present invention relates to sealing and/or filling machines in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for transporting receptacles (such as cups, boxes, jars, bottles and/or others) in a receptacle sealing and/or filling machine. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in transporting apparatus which can be utilized in sealing and/or filling machines to advance a succession of receptacles along a predetermined path including one or more filling stations and, if necessary, one or more sealing, closing or capping stations.
It is well known to transport a succession of empty, partly filled and completely filled receptacles on one or more conveyors along a predetermined path wherein the receptacles are partially or completely filled and, if necessary, thereupon sealed or closed prior to removal from the predetermined path. As a rule, each receptacle is placed onto a plate-like support with which it advances at a level below the filling and, if necessary, below the sealing or closing station. A drawback of such transporting apparatus is that each support can only carry or accommodate receptacles of a predetermined size and/or shape. In other words, whenever the filling machine is to receive receptacles of a different size and/or shape, the supports for such receptacles must be replaced with differently configurated and/or dimensioned supports. In many instances, the supports are mounted on one or more endless chains or other types of endless conveyors. This presents problems when the machine is to be converted for the treatment of differently dimensioned and/or configurated receptacles. Thus, all of the supports must be detached from the conveyor or conveyors to be replaced with a different set of supports having sockets, apertures or otherwise configurated means for receiving and supporting portions of or entire receptacles. In other words, each change in setup involves a lengthy and costly interruption of utilization of the machine.